Sunburn Reality
by Astera
Summary: I'm back with my first song fic. It's mainly about Stith getting hit full force by reality and her feelings change about how she sees life.


This story is dedicated to WolfMother. I thank her for urging me to write and express my feelings and let no one push me around. This is my first song story, so be gentle… And I also don't own Titan A.E. And I don't own this song.   
  
  
  
Stith walked from her home, her ears blowing in the gentle breeze. The rain pounded heavily on the fresh grass, and her flowers bloomed in a desperate cry for its food. She clenched her eyes shut as the water pounded against them. Soon, she knew, children would be scurrying off to school. Adults of all species would be going to work. She'd be joining them too, like a daily ritual.   
  
The sky was dark this morning  
Not a bird in the trees  
And silence hung suspicious and anxious  
Like a blanket covered scream  
  
She turned her head in silent rhythm to the beat of the rain. A year had gone by… It flew by so fast. It amazed her, to some extent, how time could snatch you away in a nostalgic way. It seemed almost unfair to her that you could not enjoy life even more than you could. It seemed as if everything was programmed. Your fate, your death, your birth… Everything. Yet, she was not a religious Mantrin. Too many horrible things with rarely any comfort deprived her of the beliefs of in any God. It seemed as foolish as a child fairy tale now.  
  
You were gone  
You were not there for me  
  
Akima and Cale would be stopping by soon. They spent so much time together it seemed Stith was not a thing in their minds. Marriage was soon to come to the couple, and to be honest to herself, she was jealous. No one had ever really loved her in the way Cale loved Akima. Though she was a warrior, she longed for some sort of caring. Of course she would never show or tell anyone. Maybe Gune… No. He would not understand.   
  
And I cursed the sky and begged the sun to  
Fall all over me  
  
She was all alone in this universe now. She had to accept that.  
  
This life's not for living, baby  
Living ain't free  
  
Accept the fact that she would never become the mother she truly longed to be. Males were scared of her from the way she acted. She was a warrior, and if males could not like the way she was, then so be it. She would just stay alone for the rest of her life.  
  
If I can't find my way back to me  
Let the sun fall down over me  
Let the sun fall down  
  
She stared up at the disappearing sun from the dark, lurid clouds. The droplets got bigger and fell with a stinging slap on her face. Stith couldn't stand it anymore. Exactly one year ago, her captain and that slim ball, Preed, had died. Korso had proven himself a worthy man who had done wrong by giving his life to defeat the Drej. Preed was going to kill them all for money and his own life. Greedy bastard…  
  
All my friends are searching  
Quiet, desperately  
Look into their eyes you'll see the faithless crying  
Save me, save me, save me  
  
Had it hurt Akima so much that she wept at night? She had heard the human female sob in her dreams. She was heart broken for a period of time, then after she and Cale spent so much time alone in locked rooms, which Stith certainly did not wish to think about for she knew from the groans and cries what was going on, that the sorrow went away. Stith cared, always had cared, for Akima and tried to comfort her. Now, where was Akima when she needed her? No where.. That's what.  
  
What are they to feel  
Who are they to be  
  
Stith walked past her house, ignoring the approaching hover car in the distant. What was she to do now? The past was catching up again, and now she was alone to ponder it by herself. What was she going to do now?  
  
What am I to do with, do with me, just let the sun  
Fall over me  
  
The wet grass dampened her large legs, while strange bugs that she had never seen before fluttered around her. She batted and swatted them away with an angry, disgusted growl.  
  
This life's not living, baby  
Living ain't free  
  
The Mantrin stopped as a large winged creature squirmed in the palm of her hand. It may have been an annoying bug, yet it earned the right to live. Killing with no purpose… It was wrong.  
  
If I can't find my way back to me  
Let the sun fall down over me  
  
It was not fair. She knew that now.  
  
Let the sun fall down  
  
Tears ran down her soft, damp cheeks. Her ears hung at the sides of her head and she let the bug fly away in its own graceful beauty. To kill it showed no justice. To kill it showed her own weakness. Stith lowered her head and cried.  
  
'Til my eyes cry out  
  
She had killed for no reason, and had done wrong. She knew that now. She was just as cold and just as heartless as those Drej.   
  
'Til my head is free from doubt  
  
She was no better than them, and she screamed her rage and pain before collapsing to her knees.  
  
'Til my lungs sigh right out  
  
To know your enemy is to be your enemy. So much truth in that… Akima was the enemy. Cale was. Gune was. Everyone was. She was. They all had killed, and there was no such thing as an enemy or ally anymore to her. Everyone thought the others were enemy, while it was just the other was around…  
  
'Til I'm wiser  
  
Had that been what Preed thought? Where they the enemy to him and that he was afraid they would kill him and the Drej? What had ran through his mind those last few seconds of his life? What would she had done? The same? Would anyone have done the same? So many questions that will never be answered..  
  
Let the sun  
  
Life was Hell, and that was for sure.  
  
Fall over me  
  
But giving up would only make it worse.  
  
This life's not living, baby  
  
Stith stood up, her pants soaked up to her knees. The rain still fell, and the wind still blew. She brushed the water from her ears, walking slowly back to the world she once knew. Everything was seen so differently now, it was like a dream.  
  
Living ain't free  
If I can't find my way back to me  
  
No, her past was a dream. A horrible nightmare that had turned into a reality.  
  
Let the sun fall down  
  
"Stith!"  
  
Let the sun  
  
Lost in her own memories. The future was so bleak.. So blurry.  
  
Fall over me  
  
"Stith! Where are you!?"  
  
This life's not living, baby  
  
This would certainly put a bad spot on her record if she was to do something drastic. There had to be things more better, so much better, than what she had experienced in life. There just had to be…  
  
Living ain't free  
  
"Stith! What happened to you!? Where have you been!?"  
  
If I can't find my way back to me  
  
No more time to feel sorry for herself. She had a gun shop to take care of. A house to watch. A life to live.  
  
Let the sun fall down over me  
  
"Is something wrong, Stith?"  
  
Let the sun fall down over me  
  
No more sorrow was to come. Life was no pleasant, but she could not stop what was to come and what had happened. No matter what she did, some of her fate was almost already programmed. It was time for her to crawl back and rejoin reality.   
  
Let the sun fall down over me  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I just thought I saw something out in field, that's all Akima. Come on, or I'm going to be late for work!"  
  
Let the sun fall down over me  
  
  
Sunburn (Sunburn) Fuel 1998 


End file.
